Boston
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Everyone has a unique story separating them from the rest of the general population. This story follows Peter Bishop. We begin on January 3rd, 2011...
1. Prologue

**Note: This is UBER short because it is a prologue! Later chapters will be longer. And you're probably thinking "Girl, are you an IDIOT? You can hardly keep ONE story going! Don't even mention TWO!" And yes. I am indeed committing fanfictional suicide by trying this xD **

**Any grammar/spelling mistakes are mine alone for it's unbetaed. And I don't own anything. My dear friend JJ does! And we're not dear friends...so...  
**

**...**

**Prologue**

...

Everyone has a story. Even you, my dear reader. It's hard to fathom; the fact that you are not the _only _one with daddy issues, a difficult family, or a troublesome childhood. But it's true. Whether it has a happy beginning, middle, or end, everyone has their own personal story.

And this particular story belongs to Peter Bishop and begins in 1978. It's safe to say that no one has had a story quite like his.

Why? Well, to save time, we'll summarize Peter's strange childhood. He's not exactly from our universe. Our universe's Peter Bishop died in 1985. Peter's father, Walter, rescued him…in a way. Let's leave it there because it's not Peter's past that we are focusing on.

Good ole Pete never went to college for real and spent his time jumping from job to job, town to town.

Enter Olivia.

Peter met Olivia Dunham in the year 2008. She was desperate for his help and still in lover with her traitor boyfriend (she didn't quite know the traitor part yet), John Scott. Peter was sarcastic and snippy, calling her "honey" and "sweetheart" those first few days. Eventually, the two became closer and developed a makeshift family with Walter and Astrid (resident "babysitter", but really a Junior Agent). This continued for quite a while; the Fringe Division family solving cases and dealing with the world's weird. Olivia and Peter danced around their feelings and remained best friends.

But then, the year 2010 came around the bend. Spring changed everything. Olivia was trapped in the alternate universe after a desperate kiss with Peter. And no one knew. How could they suspect she was gone? Eventually, Olivia found her way home. It's still a mystery as to _how _she did this to this day. Only she knew, yet she couldn't remember. As soon as they found her lying outside of the Harvard lab, they sent the Alternate Liv to prison under identity theft. It was all they could charge her under for now until they figured out how to send her back.

And this is about where Peter's story (or at least the part we'll tell you) begins.

Two months after the return of Olivia Dunham.

January 3rd, 2011.

Day one.


	2. Day One

**Okay, another short chapter. I know. Yell at me and scream. But please...review :)**

...

January 3rd, 2011

Day One

...

Life didn't get easier on Peter Bishop when Olivia came back. She was furious with him for weeks afterwards for not recognizing the difference between her and Alternate Olivia. Now, nearly two months after her return, things were finally starting to get back to normal. Olivia stopped flinching at the sight of Walter, she finally started talking and joking more, and Peter was no longer afraid to have a regular conversation with her.

The topic of 'the kiss' hadn't quite come up yet. Until, of course, January 3rd, 2011. Peter came to work with a determination to talk it out. Screw any cases; this needed to be talked about! He wasn't going to give up. Even if it took all day. So, he marched to her office at 8:15 AM with the intent of talking about their kiss.

"Hey Livia." He greeted with a smile. Olivia returned it. Little did she know…

"We have to talk…" Peter closed the office door.

One hour later found Olivia and Peter staring at each other; Olivia still at her desk and Peter on the other side of it. They were sitting, arms crossed, refusing to give up. Peter wasn't about to give in first, he still wanted to talk, but Olivia was just as stubborn.

Peter's eyes were narrowed. Olivia's were too, but more subtly. "I belong with you." He said in a "matter of fact" tone.

"So I've heard."

"So you've said."

The staring match continued. Conversation had been like this for the past hour. Peter would say something related to that moment and Olivia would deflect it. Then silence would settle over them once more and the staring would continue. Olivia refused to bring up the kiss. Peter refused to let her win.

"We have to talk about it eventually, Olivia." Peter rationalized. He fought the urge to say _"Beat that!"_

"Now isn't exactly the time…" Olivia trailed off. This got Peter worked up. She never really had time to talk about what had happened eight months ago. Every time Peter would mention anything about the alternate universe, she froze up and said that "this wasn't the time". It got really old. Peter was sick of it.

"Oh, is it ever? Because it seems to me you just don't care." Something Peter always regrets is the way he easily lost his temper this day. The mood instantly changed from tense to heavy anger.

"You don't know what it's like, Peter!"

"I know _exactly_ what it's like!" They were both standing by now and leaning on the desk; faces fairly close together.

"I spent a half of a year wondering if I would ever get out and if anyone even knew _or cared _that I was gone. Everyday for _half a year _I was reminded that life for you guys went on without me. Tell me again that you know what it's like to see no one notice you're gone for _six months_. I won't believe you." She said icily. Peter felt stupid yet somehow insulted. He stepped back as did she in an attempt for distance that was almost unachievable in her office.

"You think I planned to find out the hard way that my girlfriend was actually not who I thought she was? You think it took me _six months _to figure out that I couldn't get you back? For four and a half months, I _begged _Walter to do anything he could. Build anything possible to get you back. Maybe you weren't worth trying for." At this point of our story, Peter was metaphorically blinded by emotion. Looking back, he'd never be able to say what was going through his head. It was the strangest fight they had, but not the biggest. The biggest were yet to come.

"Screw you, Peter." After an excruciatingly long moment, Peter finally left her office. He took one regretful look back at Olivia when he reached the threshold. When he saw her wet eyes and hateful look, a pang of guilt shot through his chest. In disgust at himself, he walked shamefully through the lab.

"Oh Peter, what have you done to Agent Dunham this time?" Walter accused with a smile as if Peter stole a cookie from the cookie jar. Peter ignored Walter's question as he exited the building.

It was only half past nine in the morning, but January 3rd, 2011 was already turning out to be a terrible day.

Since this is Peter's story, we'll follow where he takes this terrible day. At around 10, we find Peter not in a bar or picking up desperate girls, but on a bench outside of the Harvard lab they worked in. It was far enough to give him space, but not _too _far.

Peter will look back on this morning in future years with only one thought: _What was I _thinking_? _He sat with his head in his hands, begging to be spotted by anyone (mostly his father). But of course, someone did indeed spot him. It wasn't Olivia or Walter (thank God), but Astrid Farnsworth. Long after, Astrid told Peter how Walter "called" talking to Olivia because "he knew just what to say". Astrid, by default, was literally pushed out the door by Walter to have a chat with Peter.

Astrid cautiously took a seat as from Peter as she could get. She knew this would not be a fun conversation.

"Walter wanted me to talk to you." She began, already walking on eggshells. Peter didn't look up from his hands.

"You don't need to." He mumbled. He _really _didn't feel like talking. Luckily for him, Astrid understood this. She was, in fact, a very understanding person.

"Albert Einstein says 'the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results'." She stood up. "Maybe it's time to do something different." With this, she left Peter with his thoughts.

Oh, you didn't know about the earlier quarrels? Well this is a bit awkward…while this was their first fight about the kiss, it was not their first fight about Olivia's emotions. Ever since she came back, he tried getting her to open up about _anything_. Of course, she wouldn't and it would end up with both of them drunk after a fight and usually blow over in a few days. This fight was the shortest by far, but some pretty hurtful stuff went down.

Insanity was what their relationship turned in to.

Which brings us to January 10th, 2011.

Day seven.


	3. Day Seven

**Okay this was supposed to be longer, but I thought I'd split it for reasons I can't explain :P Sorry for taking so long to update. I was lazy xD**

...

January 10th, 2011

Day Seven

...

You may be thinking "_Why the date skip?"_ It would be rather boring to go through a whole week of awkward case work and silent looks passed between Olivia and Peter. Walter and Astrid kept up their usual routines. Walter would ever so often make things _more _awkward by bringing up January 3rd. Finally, Peter got sick of this routine and, once again, decided to take matters into his own hands.

If you're getting the impression that Olivia is by any chance being impossible or jerk-like, it's only because we are seeing this from an angry Peter's point of view. Oh, she isn't a jerk to Peter. She's just a bit moody from being trapped in a dark room for 6 months, give or take a few days. You would be, too. If you think _Peter's _being impossible or jerk-like, keep in mind that his girlfriend wasn't exactly….his girlfriend. He's a bit on edge because the one he _really _wanted to be dating wasn't talking to him.

Distance makes the heart grow fonder…whoever said this obviously hasn't been trapped in the alternate universe.

"Olivia I'm sorry." Peter said on January 10th, 2011 to Olivia (obviously) who he found sitting on the same bench he occupied a week prior. He sat next to Olivia who didn't budge. It seemed that the two of them liked having heart-to-hearts on benches. "And you can ignore me forever, but just know that I didn't mean what I said a week ago. I wouldn't kiss someone who isn't worth it."

That was as close as Peter could come to saying she meant the world to him at the time. He wasn't one to get overly touchy feely, but he needed her to know he was genuinely sorry. Olivia gave him one of the most meaningful looks she could muster.

"I know." She also smiled ever-so-slightly, to the excitement of Peter.

It was that simple, believe it or not. She smiled. He smiled back. They both walked back to the lab (suspiciously close together for just friends, if you know what I mean) to continue another day in the Fringe Division.

You're probably very skeptical about this whole ordeal. But the relationship of Olivia and Peter was never normal or predictable. Most couples might take this event and go on about it for months. Olivia and Peter didn't exactly want to waste their precious time fighting about something neither of them meant. They knew how dangerous their jobs were; how easy it would be for either of them to die. And fighting with each other wouldn't make anything better.

"Peter! Olivia! I take it you two have made out—I mean made up?" Walter smiled brightly as the two walked in the door. Being Walter, the two knew he probably "messed up" on purpose, but they chose to ignore him.

Now, don't think things are always fine and dandy in the life of Peter Bishop. As a matter of fact, that very night, things took a very, very bad turn.

12:15 AM

January 11th, 2011

Day eight.


	4. Day Eight

**Hallo! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy this week :P But here we go with chapter 4! I really genuinely enjoy writing these, I hope you enjoy reading :D Sorry if it seems kind of genre-bouncy...apparently I can't decide between humour and drama xD**

**NOTE: Un-betaed. All mistakes are purely mine.  
**

**...**

January 11th, 2011

Day Eight

...

We bring you back to that fateful day of January 11th, 2011. Peter Bishop was walking to the house he shared with Walter (he didn't live with his father, his father lived with him…big difference) after a very lovely work day. Walter was still at the lab (he was trying to do something with cantaloupe and a sloth). Peter was feeling awfully good about himself. Well, until someone shot him in the shoulder.

Peter fell to the ground, as any person would when they were in pain. He groaned as he hit the pavement. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as someone kicked it.

"Stay out of Boston, Bishop. Last warning. Next time you're dead." Peter recognized this voice as an old "friend" of his (who ultimately screwed Peter over) from his running days. He has seen him last year in an alleyway where he threatened to kill Peter and any of his loved ones if he didn't get out of town. Peter brushed this off (you aren't Peter Bishop without getting death threats here and there) at the time. He probably shouldn't have.

"_Why?" _ He wanted to say. _"Why should I?" _But there was a bullet lodged in his shoulder, so he saved his breath.

"I'm sick of seeing your face." He spat on Peter's face. Peter would've wiped his face off in disgust but again: bullet in shoulder. "You killed my wife. Don't think I won't make your pathetic life a living hell for doing so."

To clear things up, this was a complete lie. Peter's shooter, AKA Nathan Shaw, killed his own wife. Peter, the only witness besides a scared cat that ran after the gunshot ran out, fled the scene. Nathan was in shock and denial, so he blamed Peter for firing the gun. He removed all the evidence he could from the alley way where the murder took place and Peter hadn't heard from him until last year. It came as a surprise seeing as the murder happened in a remote village in southern Turkey. Peter hadn't even been aware that Nathan was still alive, never the less still "avenging" his wife's death after seven years.

"I…" Peter tried to clarify Nathan's false accusation. He literally couldn't speak. He wished more than anything that Olivia would come and her signature gun shot to the forehead. No matter how damaging it would be to his ego, he needed medical attention. And if he was going to die, he'd at least like to see Olivia one more time.

Nathan, wanting no more to do with Peter, kicked his shoulder one more time and walked off. His gun reflected the light from the porch. He noticed the silencer on the gun. _Well, that explains why no one came out to see what was going on…_

He reached with his uninjured arm in to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed 2 (the cliché 'speed dial' situation...yes, Olivia is number 2 on his speed dial, okay?) and the talk button…and the speaker button. Okay, that sounds like a lot of buttons to be pressing when in writhing pain, but really it's easier than trying to find her under contacts and do all that fancy stuff. Bear with me here.

"Hey Peter, what's up?" She asked tiredly and slightly alarmed. He knew he was being bothersome by calling her at 12:45 AM, but the situation was pretty urgent.

"Hey, Liv…" He began, running out of breath immediately. He had gained some strength, but only because he knew he had to let someone know he was shot and bleeding outside at past 12 in the morning. It was unlikely anyone was awake. "I'm in…a bit…of a sit…uation." He breathed heavily.

"Peter?" He couldn't talk anymore. It was like his voice stopped working. It was pretty unfortunate.

"At house…" That was it. He couldn't speak at all any more. No more forced utterances. He just kept groaning.

"Okay, I'm coming, Peter." Olivia assured. She hung up, as did Peter. Now he just had to wait.

We'll skip all of Peter's moaning and groaning and get straight to the good stuff (who really wants to hear about Peter moaning and groaning on the ground anyways?). Olivia arrived at around 1:03 AM. She saw Peter lying in his front lawn (he managed to roll his way on to the lawn to be more comfortable, but not too far from the sidewalk). She rushed to his side.

"Peter what happened?"

Olivia is a smart girl. So…how come she could not understand that if he could barely talk on the phone…then he probably wouldn't be able to talk in person? Well, she really just wanted to see if he was alive. Which, of course, he was. It was only a shoulder shot. It could've been way worse.

"Hnnng." He said. If Olivia was fluent in the language of "I just got shot and need help" speak, she would take this to mean "CALL A FRICKIN DOCTOR BEFORE I TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!" But she wasn't. So, she just put a hand to his face. She had reason. She needed to feel his temperature. No, not for a fever, but to see if he was dying. Because his noises and loud breathing weren't enough for her.

Finally, she got out her phone and dialed 911. Peter could've kissed her in thankfulness.

When the ambulance arrived, Peter was unconscious. The pain was pretty unbearable. Blood covered a portion of his lawn and sidewalk. That was the least of his worries, as you would imagine.

Olivia rode in the ambulance with him (of course). She was quite worried about him. You would be too if your significant-but-not-yet-established other was lying unconscious with a gunshot wound to his shoulder on a stretcher in an ambulance.

…

We skip ahead to six hours later. Peter is lying, now awake and in pain, in his hospital room. He felt a lot of things. He felt sick (emotionally and physically). He felt guilty. He felt remorse. He felt dread. He knew he had to leave. Nathan Shaw did not just threaten for fun. And Peter couldn't fight him off. Nathan was far too sneaky and ruthless. Losing his wife by his own hand affected him in unimaginable ways and it was time for an out.

Olivia, finally allowed to visit him, walked in and sat in one of the provided chairs.

"You okay?"

"No." Peter croaked. "Physically, yes. But…"

"But what?"

"I can't stay here." Peter finally said. He was regretting this moment from the second he got shot. He knew he couldn't stay if Nathan was going to kill his makeshift "family".

"What do you mean?" Olivia's face fell considerably. He was beating himself up inside for what he was about to do.

"I have to go. Away. Out of Boston."

"Why?" Olivia was desperate for him to stay. He couldn't just…leave. Not after everything just went back to normal. It wasn't fair. Not to her, not to anyone! Peter didn't like the idea anymore than she did, but it was necessary.

"I can't let you know that." Peter averted his gaze from her watery eyes. "I just need to…get out of here."

"No, no, no…everything just got back to normal. You can't just…leave!" Olivia insisted. She grabbed onto his forearm unconsciously. "Please, Peter. Please." She begged. To any outsider, it was a sad sight to see. It was even more heartbreaking to the two of them.

"I can't stay, Olivia. I just can't." He finally met her eyes as his voice caught. "I can't."

"But what about Walter? What about our cases?" She pleaded. His heart broke and his eyes filled with tears.

"I don't…" If he was going to leave, he was going to have to do it harshly. "I'll live without them."

A tense silence followed.

"What about me?" Olivia asked softly.

"I…" Peter was at a loss for words. What _about _Olivia? He needed her. He didn't know why, he couldn't explain it. But he needed her. That's also why he needed to leave before Nathan killed her. "Someone wants to get revenge on me, Olivia, for something I _didn't _do. Not just revenge on me, revenge on everyone I care about. If I don't leave, you will die."

Olivia's face contorted in confusion. "We fight shapeshifters and lethal viruses all the time…and you're afraid of just another guy threatening you…?"

Peter shook his head. "You don't understand. He's _ruthless_. He won't stop until his mission or whatever is completed. I _have _to leave."

Olivia nodded. She still didn't quite understand and she was madly upset, but she couldn't stop him. She knew this much.

"Okay." She gave a forced half smiled, tucked some hair behind her ear, and left the hospital room.

Peter could do nothing but watch her leave. It was the last time he would see her for the longest time. Or at least, it would seem that way. He finally let himself cry a little. He cried because he was losing normality. He was losing his life, figuratively. It was killing him.

When he finally got out of the hospital a week later, he immediately got on the next plane to the first city in a foreign country he saw on the list (against doctor's explicit orders).

Day fifteen.

January 18th, 2011.

Peter heads to Vancouver.


	5. Day Twenty

**You can kill me for giving you a short update after over a month of no updates. -_- I'm terrible at updating. I should stick to one-shots...**

Present Day

Olivia was lying next to Peter in one of those uncomfortable and small hospital beds. It was unlike her to be so cuddly, but under the circumstances she broke character. She was crying, of course. It had been a terrifying day.

He was in a coma; had been for a day and a third. He was brought in yesterday afternoon.

It wasn't too obvious what happened to him, but either way, Olivia planned to kill him for it when he woke up.

If he woke up.

…

January 23rd, 2011. Day 20 of our story.

Peter had been in Vancouver for over two weeks. He found a job at a pet store in town and he rented a tiny flat above it. If you're a romantic, you're going to love this: he kept a photo of him and Olivia in his drawer. Sometimes he'd take it out to look at. Other times, he'd be too mad at himself to bear the pain. It was a constant reminder of what he left in Boston.

Peter was scared. He wanted so badly to call her up and make sure Nathan hadn't killed her or something. His paranoia only grew every day. Olivia would probably have called it annoying, which would've been true to anyone he actually knew. He spent his nights pacing the floor. If anyone lived below him, they would _definitely _be yelling at him to go to sleep. The thudding noise was irritating.

Eventually, it got to the point where he was certain she'd be safer if he was back in Boston. At least he wouldn't have to worry about whether or not she was still breathing. He restrained himself from going back to Boston. But one day (January 23rd to be exact), when he was running his hands over his sweaty face after a morning jog, he decided to ring her home phone. You see, he wasn't afraid she would pick up (it was about 7 AM in Vancouver, meaning that it would be 10 AM in Boston) because he knew her and he knew she'd be working. Saturday or not. He couldn't count on her working at home, though. This never crossed his mind whatsoever.

He was right and the moment he heard her voicemail pick up, he somehow felt content. You know in those cheesy movies where the guy calls the girl after losing her or whatever and he feels content just to hear her voice? Yeah, turns out that Olivia has that effect on Peter.

Who would've guessed? (Actually, I'm sure that you would have but that's beside the point).

He couldn't have known that at that exact moment Olivia was staring at her home phone like it was some sort of alien device. He couldn't have known that she so badly wanted to pick up that phone once she saw his number. And he definitely couldn't have known that she wanted to stop her current investigation just to yell at him and possibly uncap all her inner anger over the phone.

But she didn't. She fought the urge to pick up the phone and let Peter know how out of wack she'd been these last few weeks. She fought the urge to let him know how worried she was about his well being and how angry she was for him leaving.

But Peter couldn't have known all these things. Because after hearing the beep, Peter slowly, ever so slowly, reached to press the button to hang up. He felt his face and found it very wet (which was actually surprising since he hadn't really cried during his Vancouver stay).

He couldn't have known that after hanging up, he accidentally left a short voicemail on Liv's phone. He couldn't have known that she would immediately check it.

When she listened to the message, slightly hoping (though knowing it wouldn't happen) that he would say something. All she heard was breathing and right before he hung up, his breath hitched in a way that indicated he was crying.

Olivia didn't delete that message. Oh no, she kept it.

That night, she almost cried herself to sleep. _Almost_.

Now you might be thinking, "Why wasn't Olivia working?" Think of it this way: someone you love with all your damn soul just left you. He calls you. What are you going to do? Just continue filling out reports from your latest unsolved case? No. You probably wouldn't. It was Saturday, so Walter forced Olivia to stay at home and away from the lab and FBI building.

Peter didn't know any of this. So, he continued with his day as per usual, acting like he wasn't going to break down completely at any moment.

…

Peter Bishop made a lot of mistakes in his life. Like, a _lot_. More than the average person. That's all I can really say. But everyone makes mistakes, right? Obviously, yes. But...not everyone's mistakes turn fatal. His, well…his did. Not only fatal for him, but fatal for his little family unit.

So, after that not-really-a-phone-call phone call, Peter decided he didn't want to run anymore. It was sort of uncharacteristic, but he had finally found his niche in this world, even if it wasn't his universe. Boston was the closest thing he ever had as a home.

"I would like a ticket to Boston."

On January 23rd, Peter made the decision to go home. Little did he know, it would be a bad one.

He got off the plane in Boston hours later and he couldn't help but feel rather lonely. He was used to the feeling; most of his life he had been a loner. But as he watched husbands reunite with their families and boyfriends running into their girls' arms after a long trip, he longed strangely for Olivia. He knew they didn't exactly have that sort of relationship, but still…it made him feel empty.

He just wanted to rush back to the lab. And that freaked him out just a tad (okay, it freaked him out a lot, but he'll never admit that and you know it).

It was almost like Nathan was just waiting for Peter to return to Boston.

Peter decided to catch a cab. I bet you could guess what happened next.

The cabbie was Nathan. Peter was taken aback, of course, but before he could try jumping out the car was speeding forward.

"Say nothing, Bishop."

Peter wasn't stupid. He didn't ask any of the million questions floating through his mind. The biggest being "How the hell did you know?"

But the one thing that kept running through his mind was "I'll never see her again."

Three guesses who "her" is.


	6. Day TwentyOne

**Note: I cannot write kidnapping scenes, can I? XD Wow. **

January 24th, 2011

Day 21

If anyone told Peter he'd never see Olivia again, he'd probably laugh it off as a joke. Well, at least a month a half ago he would've. Now, as he sat at Nathan Shaw's kitchen table, he couldn't help but think about how close he had been to seeing her face again (not just in picture form). Not just her, but also Astrid and Walter and even Gene the Cow (come on, who wouldn't be excited to see that gorgeous face?). But of course, nothing ever stays alright or fine in the life of Peter Bishop.

He waited, bound tightly with rope to a kitchen chair, for Nathan to arrive once again. His tiny kitchen smelled slightly like barf and urine and Peter fought the urge to barf all over himself. The smell would make even the strongest stomached people gag at least once or twice every five minutes.

The part that saddened him the most was that Olivia and the Fringe Division wouldn't try looking for him. To them, he left on his own accord. They didn't know better and it really depressed him. That's when a little plan formed in his head.

"Well, Bishop…You just can't avoid Boston, can you?" Nathan was carrying a good sized knife in his hand as he entered the room.

"Look I haven't done anything to you so-"

"Shut up! Just _shut up_!" A silence settled over them. Peter decided it was now or literally never.

"Can I just have one phone call?"

"No." Peter saw this coming, and he decided it was time to bring out the big guns. It wasn't hard to get himself worked up for this part.

"It's just my girlfriend…she's probably worried about me. I promised I'd take her out to lunch and her lunch hour is almost up." Nathan refused to give in. Now it was time to hit where it hurts. "Wouldn't you want to call _your _wife in a situation like this? I just want to say goodbye, okay?"

The half-lie flowed easily. He really would like to say goodbye. But he also wanted Olivia and the FBI to know that he wasn't safe.

This seemed to have struck a cord for Nathan. Peter knew it would. He may have been insane, but he did care about his wife a lot. "Fine, you sad SOB, you get _one _call. No longer than 45 seconds."

Nathan threw the phone at Peter and sat across from him. "One word about where you are and this knife will be in your chest so fast you won't be able to blink."

"Peter had to take a moment to remember Olivia's cell phone number. It had been a while since he had actually dialed it. Usually, he just pressed speed dial #4. As he dialed, he prayed she would pick up.

Since it was mostly her work phone, our workaholic lovely Agent Dunham picked up on the 3rd ring. Peter felt relief flood him when he heard her say "Dunham."

"Olivia I need you to listen to me. I know you're mad at me right now, but don't hang up. I am not where you think I am. I can't say anymore. I just wanted to say goodbye." Nathan looked skeptical. Peter needed to sell it a little more. Olivia _was _supposed to be his girlfriend after all. "And I-I love you." Peter's voice broke.

"Peter I-" Olivia whispered. She was surprised to say the least.

"Tell Walter to keep those carrier pigeons alert, alright sweetheart?" He knew the term of endearment would give her the message that something was bad if the pigeons reference didn't.

"Alright, but P-" Before she could finish, Nathan grabbed the phone out of Peter's hand and hung up.

Peter wanted to talk to her more, of course, but he didn't complain. His point was a cross and that's all that really mattered. Well, at least for the moment.

He had a few moments of peace before Nathan announced they were relocating. Peter wasn't even a bit surprised.

You really don't want to hear about the boring car ride to the warehouse. It was just…boring. Peter was shoved in a van and ended up at a warehouse of Nathan's choosing. The drive between was just filled with Peter contemplating the choices he made that led up to this. He had a feeling it was his fault (you're probably like "OH REALLY?" but give the man a break…he just worried for his love dove. Not that he'd ever sue the term love dove…).

Nathan Shaw wasn't the most original guy as you can tell. He chose an old warehouse to throw Peter in (as if that hasn't been done a thousand times before). The warehouse was rather small (which is still big because it's only small in warehouse standards). It was very dark and peter could hardly even see the floor.

"I told you not to come back, Peter Bishop."

"You knew I'd come back. I don't know how, but you knew. You just made me run away first so no one would look for me when you took me. But why did you let me call Olivia?"

"She's not gonna find you. She's too pissed. Even if she tried, she couldn't do it."

"Nathan, do you know who I work for?" It struck Peter that this hadn't exactly come up yet. Nathan was in for a surprise.

"Probably something illegal or pointless, like always."

"See that's where you're wrong." Peter smirked. "In my coat pocket there's a badge. Get it out, Nathan."

Nathan scowled and muttered something about being a waste of time. He unzipped Peter's coat pocket and pulled out his civilian consultant badge. He stared at it for a moment. "See, I consult for the FBI. Olivia? She's the best agent I know. You just made the 2nd worst mistake of your life."

The look on Nathan's face was nothing short of "Oh shit." He started towards Peter, fists clenched.

"You-"

"Ah ah ah, you don't wanna do that. Do you really want assault of an FBI employee added to the list of-"

Peter was cut off by the feeling of a gun barrel pressed to his temple. "Say one more word and I fire. That shut Peter up. He didn't feel like getting shot _again_. He was still in pain from his last bullet injury from Nathan.

Even though Peter didn't say another word, Nathan decided he had enough of him anyways. He clocked Peter with the gun. Once he thought Peter was passed out (which he wasn't), he began to kick him. Hard.

"You killed my wife-" _kick _"-and ruined my life-" _kick _"-You should suffer." With a few more kicks, Nathan left Peter's broken body on the floor of the warehouse.

"And thanks for telling me where you're girl works, Bishop." Nathan whispered into Peter's ear before walking out of the warehouse. Peter had never been more scared in his life. He wasn't even scared for himself. He was scared for Olivia. He was scared she would die and that freaked him out.

Luckily, Olivia was the best agent he knew. And he knew she'd find him. No matter how angry she was with him.

…

It didn't take long at all for Olivia to realize something was up. By Peter's mention of the pigeons, she knew he needed to be found. By the use of the word 'sweetheart', she knew it needed to happen soon.

Peter wasn't aware that while he lay on the hard warehouse floor, Olivia was actually doing all she could to find his location.

It seemed like ages that Peter lay there, bleeding from a head wound and his ribs hurting. He wanted to close his eyes, but he might not wake up if he did. That kept him awake.

The next series of events seemed blurred. Nathan came back. Peter figured the whole thing about knowing where Liv worked was just to freak him out a bit. Then, as Nathan was in the process of slashing up Peter's forearms, a loud bang sounded and the warehouse was filled with FBI agents. At this, Nathan panicked and stabbed Peter in the stomach before trying to run off (to no avail).

All Peter felt was his blood rushing out from his arms and his head throbbing. His eyes hurt from the rush of light. But when he saw Olivia's face, relief flooded him despite his pain.

"Olivia you found me." Peter was still lying on the warehouse floor. He was still tied up; hands tied in front of him, legs tied together at the ankles. Olivia undid these as quickly as she could with her trembling hands and grabbed his face.

"Peter, you have to stay awake. The paramedics are coming really soon."

"Olivia, you can't…you have to forget me."

"Peter, no." He was saying goodbye. He was dying and she saw it in his eyes. She felt him fading and she was panicking. "Don't say that."

"There are 6 billion other people. I'm sure you can find someone better than me." His breathing was labored.

"No, Peter. You can't say that. Please, just stay with me."

He didn't answer.

Olivia fought the urge to cry. She kept applying pressure to his stomach wound to try and stop all the blood.

"Peter…please…"

That was when the past few weeks finally caught up with her. She lay her head on Peter's chest in a very uncharacteristic move.

"Peter please wake up…" She cried.

**Bad place to end, huh?**

**Okay, if you don't get the pigeons thing read: in one episode, Walter did this thing with pigeons and they found someone by using a flock of pigeons or whatever. Sorry for the bad explanation, but that's where it came from!**


End file.
